<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ME】身体暗号 by songweiwei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817890">【ME】身体暗号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songweiwei/pseuds/songweiwei'>songweiwei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the social network（2010）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songweiwei/pseuds/songweiwei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ME】身体暗号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨两点的新加坡对Eduardo来说应该是平静安宁的，是结束了工作之后的睡眠时间。但他享受这样的平宁才没多久的时候，就被一串急促的电话铃给从睡梦中惊醒了。<br/>Eduardo的手机常年静音，是因为经常要开会，嫌总是调静音太麻烦就直接静音了，而且大家也都使用邮箱往来工作上的事情，手机也就没有什么多大的用处，Eduardo也不喜欢用手机来作为消遣娱乐的工具，他更喜欢出门走走。<br/>今天由于手机出了点问题就拿去修了，修完回来之后由于太忙就忘记了调静音这一回事了。<br/>Eduardo着实吓了一跳，他不知所云地眯着眼睛看来电显示，是Mark Zuckerberg的助理Darren。Eduardo的眉毛瞬间拧成了一团，犹豫着到底要不要接起来，因为先前有好几次Facebook的CEO都利用他可怜的小助理打电话给Eduardo说些莫名其妙的话，但Eduardo出于礼貌还是接起了电话，因为说到底这不是Mark自己亲自打来的，Eduardo也不想让Darren太难堪，他实在太了解Mark的脾气了。<br/>可是今天也太过分了，往日还会挑选一些正常的时间打电话来，Eduardo也就不会有多生气，但他妈现在是凌晨两点零八分！Eduardo叹了口气，还是按下了接听键。<br/>“晚上好，Darren，有什么……“<br/>“我很抱歉这么晚打电话给您，Saverin先生……但，但……“<br/>Eduardo听出了电话那头的急促，他感觉这次是真的有事。<br/>“没关系，是……Mark出什么事情了吗？“<br/>感谢上帝，Eduardo还是会在第一时间想到这个家伙。<br/>别多想，只是Eduardo巴不得这个混蛋出事呢。</p><p>作为一个不折不扣的工作狂，Mark已经连续编程几个昼夜了，几乎都是靠着运动饮料充饥，偶尔会小眯一会儿，任Darren怎么劝说也不听，倔得很。<br/>Darren其实不止一次想要打电话给Eduardo，请求他出点法子，但最终还是把这个想法快速的扼杀了。<br/>Mark和Eduardo经过一次次的，所谓的，工作上的会面，关系也缓和不少，起码没有先前的那么尖锐，但彼此分开后，仍旧像个陌生人似的，没有任何通讯上的往来。<br/>今天下午Mark终于对运动饮料厌倦了，他收起了早已形成肌肉记忆的手指，他站起身打算去倒一杯水吃个三明治，他刚起身，就觉得脑袋晕晕的，没走几步腿就软了，但他在眼前一黑，要晕倒的前几秒模模糊糊的瞧见了一个人影的轮廓。<br/>Mark含糊地说出了脑子中跳出的第一个名字，也是最后一个。<br/>Wardo.<br/>Darren昨晚就已经和Mark联系好了，第二天下午一点半的时候去接他开会，谁知道好巧不巧，一开门就见到自己boss晕倒在地上，可把Darren吓坏了，虽然Mark会晕倒这个事情，Darren是早就预料到了，但不知道会在这个时候。</p><p>“那他现在还好吗！“Eduardo差点从床上跳起来，他明显的激动了。<br/>Darren有些支支吾吾的，半天没有说出一句完整的话来。<br/>“到底怎么了，你快说呀！有什么事情就说。”Eduardo催促着。<br/>隔着冰冷的机械，Darren都已经感觉到在地球另一边的Eduardo都已经急上火了，犹豫了会儿还是跟Eduardo说了现在的情况：“好吧，Saverin先生。事实上，之前其实也出现过此类的情况，Mark有低血糖，然后今天又发了高烧，不过救护人员来了之后，先帮Mark做了物理降温，挂上了葡萄糖，等Mark醒过来，但并不是清醒，他好像出现了点幻觉……然后嚷嚷着要你，不然就不上救护车，不上医院……总而言之……”<br/>“好了，我知道什么意思了。”Eduardo扶额，他觉得这是Mark的恶作剧，“麻烦你把电话给Mark Zuckerberg，谢谢。”<br/>“Wardo.“<br/>这个家伙的声音明明还是像个被设定好的机器人一样！哪有什么不对劲！Eduardo更加确定这是他幼稚的恶作剧了，但Eduardo没有拆穿他，他想知道Mark接下来会怎么做。<br/>“怎么了？为什么不去医院？既然晕倒了，就要去医院。你得配合检查，Mark Zuckerberg。“Eduardo学着Mark欠揍的语气说话。<br/>“不是Mark Zuckerberg！你要叫我Mark！是Mark！”Mark有些失控的喊叫起来,“你为什么要和我表现的那么生疏！”<br/>“叫我Mark！”<br/>Eduardo相信了，他相信Darren说的是真的了。因为Eduardo只见过两次Mark的失控，第一次是在他冻结了账户后，第二次就是现在。<br/>Eduardo瞬间耐着性子，用上了平常自己哄小朋友的语气，来安抚这位不太正常的暴君：“好好好，Mark。你生病了，你必须要去医院。”<br/>“不去。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我要你陪我去！不然我就不去医院！”<br/>“Mark……你搞清楚一点，我现在他妈的在新加坡！我和你隔着十万八千里呢！你叫我怎么来！？你告诉我，我怎么来！”<br/>“……“<br/>“Mark Zuckerberg你说话啊！“<br/>半晌才弱弱的传来声音：“对不起……“<br/>Eduardo一时间不知道说什么是好，他抿了抿嘴唇：“好了，你快点跟他们去医院，我会想办法坐飞机过来陪你的。你快点去。“<br/>“可以不挂电话吗？“Mark问。<br/>Eduardo现在困得要死，但还是答应下来了：“好，我不挂断。但你现在就要去医院，否则我就挂断电话，不管你了。以后也不会接你或者是Darren打来的电话。“<br/>“哦……知道了。“<br/>这混蛋好像还很委屈。<br/>Mark瞪了一眼Darren：“你不要和我的Wardo讲话，听到没？一句都不行。“<br/>Eduardo笑出了声，他觉得现在的Mark可爱极了，没有了那股混蛋劲。<br/>Darren被弄得一头雾水：“好好好，我知道了，走吧，去医院吧。“<br/>“嘿，我觉得我不需要躺下来。我很好。”Mark跟救护人员争执起来。<br/>“你得躺下，Mark。这对你没有坏处。他们是为你好。”Eduardo说。<br/>“但是他们还要绑住我！Wardo！”<br/>救护车上的人尴尬的互相看看。<br/>“他们是为你的安全，不然等会一个刹车你或许会滚下去的……”<br/>Mark撅了撅嘴巴，然后乖乖的躺下来了：“知道了，Wardo，我听你的话现在躺下来了。你什么时候来美国？”<br/>Eduardo把手机开了免提放在一边，翻开了笔记本，查找从新加坡飞去旧金山的航班，“现在肯定不行，我得看看最早的航班是什么时候，然后我还要……”<br/>“不行，我要你现在就来！我会帮你买机票的，我会帮你解决一切的！我很有钱的，Wardo你不要担心！”<br/>“好好好，我知道你有钱。但是我也不可能立马就过来，你应该知道新加坡和美国有多远吧？”Eduardo叹了口气，“我最早只能明天到了，Mark。”<br/>“哦好吧。”Mark有点失望的妥协了。<br/>感谢上帝，他竟然还讲道理。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“Wardo.”<br/>“又怎么了？“<br/> “我觉得你很性感，特别是你穿西装的时候。我很喜欢你穿西装的样子，因为你漂亮的线条都被衬托出来了。正因为如此我又不喜欢你穿西装，因为别人也会和我一样喜欢你，想要和你上……”<br/>“闭嘴！闭嘴，Mark Zuckerberg！”Eduardo的耳朵尖红红的，两侧面颊像是发了烧，“你知道你现在在说什么混账话吗！我爱穿什么穿什么！不用你管！”<br/>周围的人都很有默契的装作听不见，Darren则尴尬的想找个地洞钻下去，明明都是自家boss口无遮拦，为什么这个锅还要自己背，Darren真的想不明白。<br/>“为什么！为什么我要闭嘴！我就要说！我在读书的时候第一眼见到你，脑子里就蹦出一个想要和你做……”<br/>“MarkZuckerberg！我再警告你最后一次！你再这样乱说话我就要挂电话了！我Eduardo Saverin说到做到！”Eduardo朝着电话吼起来。<br/>Mark忽略了Eduardo疯子一样的大吼大叫，继续讲下去，只要自己想要继续话题，就没有任何东西可以打断他。<br/>“我可以娶你吗?	你不用担心，如果你不想来美国，那我可以到新加坡来找你。Wardo，你怎么看？”<br/>“我不干！我不会嫁给你这个神经病的！给我闭嘴！”<br/>“为什么？你是觉得我不够有钱，配不上你吗？那你就错了，我的钱足够给你买一辈子西装的。而且还是和Sean Parker那样的，写了自己名字的专属西装。”<br/>“还是觉得我代码编写的不好，不能计算出我一个晚上能够让你高潮几次吗？但是Wardo，这不需要计算，我们试试看不就知道了吗？”<br/>“YOU ASSHOLE !”<br/>“那你说我到底怎么样才能娶到你！你说！”<br/>他们像一对幼稚的情侣一般争执了一会儿，救护车就开到医院了，救护人员把Mark小心的抬下了车。<br/>“轻点！碰到我的头了！”Mark对救护人员的大手大脚表示不满，“小心我把这医院买下来作为我的击剑室！”<br/>Darren立刻对她他歉意的笑笑，然后向他们眼神示意。<br/>Eduardo无语。<br/>“Mark……你在说什么……我记得你之前还说要买下哈佛大学，然后接手凤凰社作为自己的乒乓球室吗？”Eduardo讽刺道，“所以你买了吗？”<br/>“怎么？现在要买医院了？”<br/>Mark抿嘴不知道怎么回答他，他觉得有点尴尬。<br/>“好了，你等会要配合医生做检查知道吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>Eduardo看了眼时间，已经三点多了，要接近四点了。Eduardo按了按如同针扎的太阳穴，给自己的助理发了条信息，表示自己要有几天时间不去公司，具体时间再说。<br/>“我得挂电话了，Mark。”<br/>“握拳头，先生。”护士再Mark的手臂上扎好了橡皮管，然后拍了拍他手臂上的血管。<br/>“为什么？”Mark很配合她。<br/>“和我打了那么久的电话你不累吗？”<br/>“我爱你，Wardo。”Mark毫不迟疑地说出了这句好，好像他已经恢复意识了一样，“所以没有觉得累。”<br/>Eduardo顿了一下，而后想着Mark现在神智不太清楚，刚刚在车上就知道有多厉害，所以Eduardo只把它当作一句胡话，没有放在心上，但还是有意的转开了话题：“但我要收拾行李呀，还要安排酒店，不可能看完你就又飞回去吧，那我要多累。”<br/>“我都说了我会帮你解决的呀！机票我会让Darren帮你买的！酒店就不要订了！“<br/>“先生，不要乱动！”<br/>“Mark。”<br/>“我家又不是不能住……”Mark重新坐好，嘟哝着。<br/>护士对Darren说：“验血报告单要等会才能拿到，先去检查别的吧。”<br/>Darren点点头，就拉着Mark去做别的检查了。<br/>“Mark，把电话给Darren。”Eduardo知道再和Mark这样聊下去不是办法。<br/>“为什么？你不喜欢我了吗？你不想要和我聊天了吗？你就那么讨厌我吗？你是不是喜欢Darren？承认吧，你就是喜欢Darren。”<br/>Darren真的感觉无地自容。太糟糕了。旁边这个祖宗太难伺候了。而且还把自己和Saverin先生扯上子虚乌有的关系，老天。<br/>“Mark……把电话给Darren，快点……”<br/>Mark委屈的“哼”了一声，把电话递给Darren：“不要和我的Wardo说的太多，知道吗？”<br/>“Darren，我觉得你应该等会带他去拍个脑ct。”Eduardo说。<br/>“Saverin先生，机票我已经帮你订好了，早上七点的航班。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“那我把电话给Mark了？”<br/>“好。”<br/>“Wardo，你要来了吗？”<br/>“是啊，托你福。那么不要激动，好吗？好好检查。我答应你我会来的。”Eduardo再一次向无理取闹的Mark保证，“我真的要挂电话了，因为你知道的，上飞机要……”<br/>“要关机。”Mark像个在课堂积极发言的小学生似的，好像这样做就会得到Saverin老师的表扬。<br/>Eduardo的白眼都要翻上天了：“再见。”</p><p>由于体力透支再加上还没有完全的退热，Mark再一次昏了过去。<br/>“这是身体发出的暗号。Zuckerberg先生的低血糖已经很严重了，我记得上次和他说过要调整好作息，但他好像并没有听取。有多久没有休息了？”医生拿着Mark的检查报告单问。<br/>“据我所知，至少有三四天，然后基本上没有进食，都靠运动饮料充饥，或者别的什么，反正……”Darren坐在一边回答医生的话。<br/>“这是急性严重缺糖，要住院，我们会给予静脉滴注补充葡萄糖。”<br/>“那就这么办。”Darren捏了一把汗，立刻答应下来了。至于工作的事，这段日子就暂时停下来。<br/>“住院挺好的，没有电脑，你只能好好休息了。”Darren坐在一边对着病床上的Mark说。<br/>Darren发了一条短信，跟Eduardo说明了现在的情况，让Eduardo放心。</p><p>Eduardo上飞机之前看到这条信息，发了一个笑脸的表情回去，就关机了。<br/>Eduardo刚坐下来，就开始紧张了，手心出汗，他并不是恐飞，他是不知道该如何去见这位老友，这位曾经亲密无间的老友。<br/>虽然飞行时间很长，但Eduardo还是处于极度的焦虑之中，他又觉得是自己多想了，自己只是没有睡好，他便闭上眼，想着好好睡上一觉就会解决这些焦虑。<br/>但显然不起什么作用。<br/>Eduardo起身去洗手间洗了把脸。</p><p>玻璃和铁碰撞发出的声音吵醒了在瞌睡中的Darren。<br/>“老天，你终于醒了。”Darren上前摆正了点滴架子，看了看墙上的钟表，已经是早上七八点了。<br/>Mark刚想抬右手，发现被绑着输液，只好用左手搓了搓眼睛：“所以我又是因为低血糖进医院了？”<br/>“你终于清醒了。是的。这是因为你作息不规律。拜托你下次听一下医生的话吧！Saverin先生都担心死你了。”<br/>“Wardo？”Mark有些疑惑，“你跟他说了？”<br/>“还能不跟他说吗？你自己吵着闹着要他陪你去医院，最后还是在电话里哄着你，你才愿意配合。”Darren无奈的看着自己终于恢复了正常的boss，把他拉着坐起来，背后放了个枕头，“你该是都忘记了吧？那也好，否则你可能会想杀了自己的。”<br/>Darren倒了杯水递给Mark。<br/>Mark有些狐疑的盯了他一会儿:“我说了什么？”<br/>“你还是等会自己去问Saverin先生吧。”Darren摇摇头，“还要一会儿时间他才会到美国，我到时候回去接他的。”<br/>“那……出入境……”<br/>“早就安排好了。”Darren说。<br/>“哦，哦。”Mark喝了口水，不再说话了。他有些心慌。<br/>“你还有发烧，我真的很好奇你是怎么着凉的。”<br/>Mark努力的回想自己到底对Eduardo说了什么，说了什么不可理喻的东西。他是不是又在电话里狠狠的挖苦了他，是不是把才刚刚建立起来的，脆弱的朋友关系又给打破了，他是不是又说了什么不该说的事情，是不是又惹Eduardo生气了。<br/>Mark不由地攥紧了水杯，但他什么也想不起来。他有点害怕。他不敢继续往下想了。<br/>“你下次应该在口袋里放些糖，然后医生给了我张菜单，让我好好给你补补。你现在就不要总是想着公司里的事情了。我会安排下来的。”<br/>Mark开始斟酌起见到Eduardo的第一时间应该说什么。<br/>“还有编程，我是不会把电脑给你背来医院的，你想都别想。”<br/>道歉吗？不，自己是不会道歉的，都不知道自己说了什么就道歉。这显然没有任何道理。<br/>你好？不，这太生疏了，不行。<br/>Wardo，你来了?不，这也不行，这样弄得自己好像很希望他来看望自己一样，有点丢脸。<br/>“总之，你得先好好的养病。”Darren最后总结道。<br/>Mark把水杯放下：“所以Eduardo什么时候到？”<br/>“大概下午一两点吧。”<br/>“哦。”Mark又把自己窝进了被子了。<br/>Darren看了他一眼，摇摇头。</p><p>Eduardo不在乎是不是错过了日出，不在乎飞机上的食物有多么的难以下咽，不在乎机舱内的小孩多么的吵闹。Eduardo只是一直在想着待会见面会有如何的尴尬，这是他在乎的。他不想要让自己在Mark面前太狼狈。虽然狼狈的应该是躺在病床上输液的CEO先生，但是Eduardo觉得自己又一次坐在奔赴旧金山的航班上是狼狈的。</p><p>“几点了？”Mark问。<br/>“十二点半。”Darren突然笑出了声，“别着急，我会提早去接Saverin先生的。”<br/>“我只是单纯的问一下时间而已。”<br/>“知道了，等你吃完我也差不多要去接他了。”<br/>“我吃完了，你去接他吧。”<br/>“哦……那你照顾好自己，有事就按铃叫医生护士来。”<br/>“不用你吩咐，你快去。”<br/>“不要让他等……”Mark很自然的说。<br/>这句话一蹦出来，Mark和Darren都呆住了。<br/>“还愣着干嘛，快去！”<br/>Darren拔腿就离开了病房，他真的开始考虑要不要帮Mark拍个脑ct，算了，这种事情还是让Saverin先生自己解决吧。他可对Mark没招。<br/>“Saverin先生！在这里！”Darren朝他招手。<br/>Eduardo闻声看过去，对他回应了一个笑容，然后领着行李箱朝他走过去。<br/>“嗨，没想到你这么早就到了呀，等了很久了吧？下次叫我Eduardo就好了。”<br/>“我等得久不久倒没什么大问题，你等得久就不行了。”<br/>Eduardo快速的转移了话题，现在有点尴尬，Eduardo完全不知道怎么接这茬：“Mark好点了吗？”<br/>“好多了，能说会道的。”<br/>Eduardo笑了一下，跟着Darren坐进了车里，和他有一搭没一搭的聊起来了。<br/>“所以Mark全都忘记了？”<br/>“是啊……我想如果你跟他说，他一定会不承认的。”<br/>“他会承认的。”Eduardo自信地说。</p><p>“进去吧，他在里面等你呢。”Darren耸了耸肩膀。<br/>“你不进去吗？”<br/>“我要去公司，Mark这一出事，还有好多事情要我去处理的。”<br/>“路上小心。”<br/>Mark听到了外面的动静，立刻挺直背坐了起来，喝着一个空的水杯，强装淡定的说了句：“你来了。”<br/>“是啊，我来了。”Eduardo学着Mark的语气回应他，把肩上的背包放下来。<br/>Eduardo注意到了Mark手上的空水杯，但没有拆穿他，只是笑了笑。<br/>Eduardo搬了条椅子坐在窗户边上，撑着脸向外眺望。这里是医院顶层，风景很好。<br/>Mark偷偷地瞥了一眼Eduardo，透进来的阳光把他照射的朦朦胧胧的，看不太清楚他面部的轮廓，但Mark肯定这个轮廓是温柔的。<br/>Mark吞了吞唾沫。<br/>“要不要我帮你去倒杯水？”Eduardo把伸手把被风吹出来的鬓发挽到耳后，然后看了过去，指了指还在佯装喝水的Mark，“你的水杯空了。”<br/>“谢谢。但是不用了，我不渴。”<br/>“你怎么不穿你固定的西装三件套了？你不是最喜欢吗？”Mark上下打量了一下穿着休闲装的Eduardo，“不过没关系，这身也挺好的。”<br/>提到西装Eduardo就来气，他要不是看在Mark是病人的份上，不论谁拦着Eduardo都会毫不犹豫的上去揍他一拳。<br/>Eduardo呵呵冷笑了一声：“怎么？你是不是觉得我会穿着我那一身该死的三件套，大老远的跑到美国来向你寻求安慰？求你操我？”<br/>“我觉得你有点莫名其妙，冷静点。是新加坡让你得了狂躁症吗？Wardo？”<br/>“闭嘴吧，有狂躁症的应该是你！你还有点神经质！Darren有没有带你去做脑ct？”Eduardo深吸了一口气。<br/>Mark扯着一边的嘴角看着失控的Eduardo，很滑稽：“讲点道理，Wardo。”<br/>“你真应该听听你跟我说了些什么混账话！Mark Zuckerberg!”Eduardo跨到Mark身边，把手机丢给他，“你自己听！”<br/>Mark把手机放在耳边听了一会儿，笑出了声。<br/>“你还笑？！”<br/>“我说的难道不是事实吗？我猜你当时穿着西装去公司实习的时候，你的同事，你的上级早就对你想入非非了吧？你难道不知道你挺翘的屁股被西裤包裹的很漂亮吗？Wardo？”<br/>“你应该知道的，我想你每天都会在镜子前面欣赏自己的曲线，想象着男人会如何大力的操你。然后你因此会得到一份梦寐以求的工作。”Mark笑着看着气得涨红了脸，却一句话也反击不了的善良的Eduardo，“我说对了是不是，所以你才那么的生气？”<br/>“如果真的是这样，你应该来找我，我比他们都要有钱，我可以给你的更多。就像电话里说的那样，我可以让你高潮到你求着我停下来为止，但有可能就算你求我，我也不会停下来。”<br/>“Wardo，为什么不跟我试试呢？”Mark问，“要不然我们现在就试试？别担心，没有人的。只要你等会小心一点，别碰到按铃就行了。”<br/>Eduardo捏得发抖的拳头终于狠狠地砸向了Mark：“FUCK YOURSLEF!”<br/>Mark舔了舔被Eduardo打出血的嘴角，拽着Eduardo的衣领把他拉下来，送去了一个湿热的吻，“FUCK YOU.”</p><p>Eduardo被他亲得呜呜叫，口腔里漫着一股铁锈味。<br/>Eduardo嘴巴里一直嘀嘀咕咕的说着什么，听不清楚，反正十有八九是脏话。<br/>“看来你在新加坡学了不少的脏话，Wardo。”<br/>Mark扯掉了输液针，抱着Eduardo的肩膀，将他反压到病床上，居高临下地盯着他泛红的眼角，“说实话，你在新加坡这些年有没有和别人上过床。”<br/>“有啊！难道你没有吗！”Eduardo吼道。<br/>“没事，反正你以后只能被我操到痉挛。”Mark说。<br/>Eduardo抬起膝盖蹬他，却被Mark反将一军，“你还讲不讲道理！Mark Zuckerberg！”<br/>“是Mark。”Mark脱掉了Eduardo的鞋子，然后把手探进Eduardo的裤子里，碰了碰被束缚在内裤里想要抬头的伙计，“Wardo真贴心，穿了一条宽松的裤子，不用麻烦我帮你解开皮带了。”<br/>“看来你是早就做好被我操的准备了。”</p><p>Mark揉捏玩弄着那沉甸甸的囊袋，满意地看着Eduardo面红喘着粗气的样子。<br/>Eduardo瞟到自己身上的人的裤子早就因为阴茎勃起而撑出了一个小帐篷的形状。老天。Eduardo羞耻的抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。<br/>“我真的恨透你了，Mark Zuckerberg。”<br/>“我知道。”Mark扯下了Eduardo的裤子和那条已经湿透了的棉质平角内裤。<br/>Mark握住了Eduardo完全挺立起来的阴茎，低头去亲吻柱头。<br/>Eduardo被吓到了，胡乱拍打着Mark：“Mark，Mark！别这么做！”<br/>Mark瞥了他一眼，抓住了Eduardo乱挥舞的小爪子：“Wardo，别在我面前害羞得跟个处女似得。鬼知道你在新加坡的时候是不是摇着你的屁股求男人操。”<br/>“唔……我没有！”Eduardo都被Mark给气哭了，哭得一抽一抽的，有想要抬起脚去踹Mark的小腹，“你不要胡说！”<br/>“怎么这么爱踹人，我跟我睡觉的时候不还挺安分的吗？”Mark装作不解的样子摇摇头。<br/>“Mark Zuckerberg！”<br/>Mark舔舐着不断向外冒出黏液的马眼，用舌尖刺激着马眼，让他释放出更多的液体。Mark张开嘴含住了它，熟练地帮Eduardo口交。<br/>Eduardo把手指插进了Mark乱糟糟的卷毛里：“你，你一定跟别人做过很多……”<br/>“当然。”Mark不否认，Mark认为这是正常的生理上的需求，没什么好隐瞒的，也没什么好为此道歉。<br/>“哼。”Eduardo还是生气。<br/>Mark知道Eduardo生气了，于是为了安慰他给他做了几个深喉。<br/>Eduardo抓着Mark的头发往里扯想让他再深一点：“Mark……Mark……我要射了。”<br/>Mark听罢便松了口，握在手上，上下快速地撸了几把，Mark的手掌心就立刻变得又湿又黏了。<br/>“记住，这是你第一次高潮。”<br/>Eduardo羞红了脸。<br/>Mark把奶白色的精液蘸在手指上捻了几下，作为润滑剂送进了Eduardo滚烫的后穴中，先只是一根手指在甬道中开垦探索，等到那狭窄的通道终于肯接受Mark的手指的时候，Mark趁机插进了第二根，然后是第三根，九浅一深地模仿着性交。<br/>Eduardo感到身上燥热难耐，紧贴在后背的T恤都湿透了，他伸手卷起了T恤，脱掉了它，两颗乳头红肿发胀着硬挺在干燥的空气里，正当Mark还不甘心的想要插入第四根手指的时候，Eduardo阻止了他。<br/>“混蛋，可，可以了！疼！”<br/>好吧，Mark不情愿地放过了这只小奶鹿：“但是我的可比三根手指要粗，Wardo。”<br/>Mark伸着脖子咬了一下Eduardo的乳尖，硬得跟小石子一样：“准备好了吗？我要进来了。”<br/>Mark脱下了裤子，抓着自己全身上下最为锋利的剑，毫不犹豫的刺中要害。<br/>“啊！”Eduardo仰着脖子惊叫起来，双腿蹭着床单，弄起的褶皱像是海浪一样，扭着腰想要逃跑。<br/>Mark把Eduardo两条修长的腿架在自己的肩膀上，扣住了Eduardo的腰：“你没地方躲的。你不可能光着身子从这跑出去吧？Wardo？你应该不会这么做的。”<br/>“疼！你实在是太大了！”Eduardo对Mark的尺寸实在惊讶，他从来没想到Mark会有这么可怖的尺寸，“Mark……”<br/>Mark轻轻地掀起Eduardo被汗水打湿的前额碎发，把余露在外面的根部一口气全部塞进了Eduardo身后流着水的小嘴巴里。<br/>“呜……呜呜。”Eduardo抽噎起来。<br/>Mark在Eduardo的体内大力的抽送起来，跟打桩似的，囊袋打红了Eduardo的臀。<br/>Mark紧紧的抿着嘴唇，额头上凸起了青筋，每一下都坏心眼地顶弄到Eduardo的前列腺。Eduardo高潮过一次的阴茎，又一次精神饱满的站起来，顶在Mark的小腹上，好像在像Mark炫耀着自己旺盛的精力。<br/>老天。Eduardo闭着眼睛祈祷着。<br/>“慢，慢点，Mark……我，我不可以……太快了……”Eduardo推着Mark的脑袋，试图把他从自己的身体里退出去。<br/>Mark拉住了Eduardo的手，按在床上和他紧紧地十指相扣在一起，随着一声低吼射满了Eduardo。Eduardo也在这一刻达到了高潮，把Mark的腹部和自己的弄得乱七八糟的。<br/>“这是第二次。”Mark说。<br/>“这没有任何意义！”<br/>“有。因为我要向你证明我可以让你达到多少次高潮。”Mark抽出了阴茎。<br/>Eduardo侧过脸去，不再看这张写满了“欠揍”的脸。<br/>Eduardo突然感到了身后的空虚，穴口一张一合的，对Mark的阴茎还依依不舍。<br/>“再加上你打了我一拳，我得你惩罚你。你下手还挺重的，你也在床上这么打你的炮友吗？这是你们做爱之前的必要步骤吗？”Mark严肃认真地问他，像是在和他探讨一道学术上的问题那样认真。<br/>“老天，你说够了吗？我可没有打过他们！我打你是因为你欠揍！听懂了吗！”<br/>“没懂。”Mark把Eduardo翻了个身，“跪稳，我想你应该没有那么虚弱。”<br/>Mark即使射过一次了，但却还是挺立着，还没有达到他的满足感。Mark再一次握住剑的把柄，捅进了Eduardo，把流出体外的精液也一带重新推了回去。<br/>“操你的……”Eduardo咬着牙齿用母语咒骂。<br/>“操你。”Mark回答他，“这几年我学了点葡语。别想多，我可不是为你学的。只是我的前几任对象里也有巴西人。”<br/>“他们教我的。”<br/>Eduardo生气极了，Mark Zuckerberg现在明明在和自己做爱，操着自己，却还要提别人！提他的前任！Eduardo觉得Mark只是把自己当作了发泄生理需求的工具罢了！<br/>“那你去找他们做爱呀！你去找他们！让他们再告诉你更多一点！你出去！你出去！”Eduardo挣扎起来。<br/>Mark拍了一下Eduardo的屁股，决定给Eduardo一点苦头尝尝，用力地挺了几次腰。<br/>Eduardo攥紧了床单，只管喘着粗气，一句话也说不出来了，没什么力气再和Mark争论了。<br/>Mark亲吻着Eduardo的脊骨，在每一处凸出的地方，都落下了痕迹，一直到他的尾巴骨。<br/>“你还真的相信了？他们才不会教我这些，一般来说都是跟我睡过一个晚上，然后第二天早上我就会让他们走人，而且我给他们一笔钱作为他们的封口费。”<br/>“再说了，你不也会说中文，说韩文什么的吗？”<br/>“那是工作上的需要！我自己学的！你不要胡说八道！”<br/>Mark亲吻Eduardo汗津津的天鹅颈和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，“好好好，事实上，他们都没有你漂亮，没有你性感。”<br/>“最重要的一点是，我不喜欢他们，我不爱他们。我对他们没有任何感情。他们只不过是在我的性经历上点了一点而已。”Mark顺了顺Eduardo棕色柔软的头发，试着安抚他。<br/>“你，你又怎么知道你不爱他们？”<br/>“因为我的身体没有给我发暗号呀。我可没有一看到他们就硬的发痛。”Mark笑道，“而且和他们做爱的时候，我都不说话，都是他们一个劲地再找话题，企图缓和气氛。”<br/>“我觉得没必要。”Mark说，“这很浪费时间。”<br/>Eduardo第三次被Mark给操射了。<br/>“这是第三次，Wardo。记住了。”<br/>“我不需要记住这种东西！”</p><p>接下来Mark换着各种不同的姿势操着Eduardo，Eduardo在Mark的背上留下一道道的指痕，在Mark的肩膀上留下牙印，Eduardo的体内一次又有一次的被Mark无情的填满，阴茎一次又一次的勃起。<br/>Eduardo已经记不清楚是第几次了，他只觉得身体飘飘然的，他感觉很疲劳。</p><p>“第七次，Wardo。”Mark宣布道。<br/>Mark抱着Eduardo准备最后一次的冲刺：“我爱你。”<br/>Eduardo只是眯着眼用手掌摸了摸Mark汗涔涔的脸颊，然后拥住了他：“我不想只是在你意识不清的时候，在性爱结束之后听到你对我说‘我爱你’，Mark。”<br/>Mark亲了亲Eduardo红得滴血的耳尖：“那你爱我吗？”</p><p>Eduardo躺在Mark的身边，腰疼得坐也坐不起来，别说下床了，他瞪着Mark。<br/>“别那么看我。”<br/>Eduardo捏了他一把：“这个样子被进来的人看到怎么办！我不要脸吗！”<br/>“你躲进被窝不就好了嘛？”<br/>“这张床都弄成这样了！要换的！我可不愿意这样睡在里面！”<br/>Mark转了转眼睛，从柜子里拿出一套新的病号服给Eduardo:“诺，穿不穿由你，穿的话我可以帮忙。”<br/>“啧。”Eduardo在被窝里蹬了他一脚。<br/>“Wardo.”<br/>“干嘛呀！”<br/>“所以你到底爱……”<br/>这是Mark今天第八次问自己了。<br/>Eduardo探出了脑袋来，看到Mark像只小狗一样委屈的盯着自己等待着自己向他投出骨头。<br/>Eduardo无奈地叹了口气，撑起身子亲了亲他的嘴角：“我如果不爱你了，我会通知你的，你不要一直问。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>